


A Special Occasion

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pictures, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks away on business, John Shepard returns home to his beloved wife Tali!  And Tali has bought something very special to celebrate this special occasion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Occasion

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was requested by foab30.

Picture courtesy of foab30.

Please follow him on his Tumblr!

http://foab30.tumblr.com/

** A Special Occasion **

_*Ding!*_

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped off the elevator.

He was home.

For the past six weeks John Shepard had been on a mission for the Alliance. Not a combat mission. He hasn’t had a real combat mission since the end of the Reaper War. After everything he had endured, the great Commander Shepard had grown weary of fighting. He still wanted to work for the Alliance but he just couldn’t bring himself to pick up a rifle again. The Alliance, in its gratitude, was more than happy to give Shepard a non-combat job. No way would they refuse a request from the hero who saved the galaxy! Especially not after Admiral Hackett received a letter from Shepard’s wife not at all threatening to hack his VI assistant to wake him up every morning with electric shocks if he didn’t give Shepard the job. 

That memory always made him smile. No matter what dilemma he faced, if he couldn’t think of a solution, Tali would. 

Shepard and Tali married as soon as he had recovered from the Crucible blast. With the Citadel restored they settled down in the apartment gifted to them by Anderson. With the galaxy at peace the two of them could not ask for a more idyllic life.

The only complaint either of them had was Shepard’s business trips. They often took him away for long stretches of time. This last trip was the longest yet. Six whole weeks he was gone and Tali was all alone. They held video chats at every opportunity but they still longed for each other’s touch. Shepard really didn’t want to be gone for so long. Especially this past month. This mission was too important for him to miss it. But completing it meant he missed Tali’s procedure.

Cerberus and the Reapers both performed monstrous experiments during the war but scientists were able to recover bits of their research and channel it into something good. In one instance, they found a way to drastically boost the strength of a Quarian’s immune system. Once performed a Quarian could walk about in any environment and not fear illness and infection! For the first time in centuries, any Quarian could walk around without a mask or suit if they wished. Tali volunteered to be one of the first to receive this miraculous procedure.

Tali’s body had grown accustomed to Shepard’s touch. She did not get infections from him as easily as before. But the risk was still there and they needed to carefully sterilize the room if they even wanted to do some naked cuddling. But Tali wanted more. She wanted to offer herself completely to Shepard without fear of disease standing between them. Shepard wanted to be there when she emerged from the operating room. He wanted to be there to touch her skin when she recovered. But duty called. Tali was disappointed but she understood. She told him to go and promised they could make it up to each other when he got back.

And now the time had come. Shepard’s hand trembled as he unlocked the front door to their apartment. He stepped inside and breathed in the wonderful scent of home. He smelled the plants and flowers around the apartment. He smelled the crackling fire in the fireplace. He could smell some sort of roast cooking in the kitchen. But above all he could smell the new perfume Tali had taken to wearing. It was actually Quarian-make, an old recipe from back before their exile. Not many bottles existed anymore but Tali procured one. And the scent drove him wild!

**Shepard:** “Tali! I’m home!”

He looked around for his beloved wife and waited to hear her greeting. But none came. His heart sank a little bit. Was she…not home?

But then he saw them. Small, red things scattered across the floor.

Rose petals.

He grinned. A trail of them led from the front door to the stairwell. And up the stairwell to the bedroom…

Shepard dropped all his bags and locked the front door. No one was going to disturb them tonight! Slowly he followed the rosy path to the stairs and up. At the top he stopped at the door to the bedroom, pausing to take several deep breaths to calm himself. This was going to be so exciting! And with his mustered-up courage he jumped around the corner to greet his love. 

**Tali, sultry:** “Welcome home…my love…”

The rose trail led all the way to and surrounded the bed. On it lay Tali…no longer wearing her suit.

Shepard gulped and felt his pants grow very tight when he saw her. He expected her to be completely nude but this…

Instead of her suit, Tali was wearing a sexy black see-through nightgown. Through it he could clearly see Tali’s beautiful body, glistening softly in the dull romantic lighting. She lay on her side, her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the bed. Her other hand she seductively ran up and down her hips, something she knew Shepard would love. She smiled at her husband with her unmasked face and ran her hand along her hip and up her stomach. All three fingers caressed her stomach and worked their way up to her bosom.

Shepard’s eyes bulged out when her hand touched her breasts. Her breasts! They were…they were huge! _Much_ bigger than they were when he left! It was like they had tripled in size since the last time he saw her! Her nipples were hard and poking through the nightgown. They bounced and jiggled as she ran her fingers along them, at one point giving them a light smack so they would jiggle some more. Tali giggled at Shepard’s reaction for she could see his cock twitching through his pants even from the bed. 

**Tali, sultry:** “What’s the matter, John? See something you like?”

Shepard couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped to his knees as though to worship this Quarian goddess of eroticism before him, reaching out as though to grab her radiant beauty. 

**Shepard:** “Tali…you…”

He could hardly find the words. He gulped and struggled to concentrate enough to speak. But it was difficult. 

**Shepard:** “You’re so…beautiful…”

Tali giggled again. 

**Tali:** “Thank you, John. I knew you would like this nighty. And especially these tits!”

She gave them another light smack, sending them bouncing again. Shepard finally asked what happened to her breasts. How did they get so big?! Did she get a second operation when he was away? Tali smiled and shook her head. 

**Tali:** “Nope. Just the one! As it turns out, this procedure has a rather unexpected side effect on Quarian women. It increases our breast size considerably! It also increases…”

She moved from her position. She spun around on the bed so she was lying on her back, her feet towards Shepard. She leaned back and spread her legs, showing off her Quarian pussy. Even from a distance he could see it glistening, her pussy dripping with anticipation. Tali smiled seductively as she showed off her erotic body to her love and finished her sentence. 

**Tali:** “…Our libido…”

With one finger she motioned for Shepard to come closer. 

**Tali, seductively:** “Come over here, big boy. I’ll start things off the way you like it…”

Tali blinked and Shepard’s clothes were gone. He was on his feet again and his rock hard cock was pointed right at her. It was now Tali’s turn to tremble with excitement as her husband slowly approached, his muscular body glistening in the light. She loved this man! She loved him so much! Spending the rest of her life with him was a dream come true! And what was happening now, their first night of sex without fear of infection, was the dream of dreams! 

Shepard stopped at the foot of the bed. For a long time neither of them moved. Tali remained on the bed and Shepard stayed where he was, hands on his hips and his cock outstretched. Tali smiled. She promised to start things off the way he liked it. And he loved to begin their date nights with a little foot sex!

She stretched out her legs and reached for his cock with her feet. She grabbed it with her Quarian toes and stroked it gently. It was so warm! Burning hot almost! She could feel the throbbing sensation between her toes. She stroked it faster until Shepard started moaning. Hearing that, she moved to the next phase. She sandwiched his cock between the soles of her feet and stroked it vigorously. Shepard moaned even louder and he cried out a few times as her beautiful feet massaged his huge member. Tali stroked them faster as she grew more and more excited. She could feel his dick twitching harder and harder! He was getting ready to cum! She stroked as fast as her legs would allow until he came.

For six weeks Shepard had gone without sex. He hadn’t even masturbated because he wanted to save all his energy for Tali. Now all that energy came shooting out! Raining all over Tali’s body. Her stomach, tits and even her face became covered with cum. She quickly opened her mouth to catch some of it and hungrily licked her lips when he was done. She looked down at her cum-covered body and let out a small laugh.

**Tali:** “We ruined the nighty…”

They both laughed at this. But neither of them cared. Because they were far from finished! Shepard was a man of incredible stamina. A single ejaculation was not enough to tire him out. Especially after six weeks of celibacy! Shepard’s record was cumming four times in one night. Could they break that record tonight? 

Tali scooped more cum off her face and licked her fingers clean. She eyed his cock which was dripping and had some cum still leaking out of it. Tali wanted more! MORE! She crawled out of bed and dropped to her knees before her husband. She gently took his cock in her hands which immediately became hard again. She stuck out her tongue and licked the cum off the tip. His cock twitched hard at her touch. She stuck out her tongue again and licked all the way up his shaft, from the balls to the very tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip for several seconds before sucking on it. Then slowly but surely she slid the rest of his member into her mouth.

**Tali:** “Mmmmmm!!!”

Her eyes rolled back into her head a bit when she felt the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat. So good! It tasted so good! She thrust her head forward, her nose smacking against his groin and plunging his cock all the way down her throat. What followed next was a vigorous blowjob. Shepard held her head to help her swallow all his cock each time she sucked him, freeing her hands to grope her huge tits. 

**Tali, thinking:** “Cum! Cum in my mouth! Shoot it all down my throat! Give me your delicious taste!”

As though Shepard could read her mind, his cock began twitching again until he came a second time. Tali practically screamed as his white-hot semen shot down her throat and into her belly. Nothing tasted more divine to her than Shepard’s cum!

Like a vacuum Tali tried to suck up as much of his cum as she could. When she was finished Shepard slowly slid his cock back out. Tali panted after it was out. It tasted delicious but was a bit hard to breathe with it inside her! She smiled from ear to ear as his delicious taste lingered in her mouth. She snapped back to reality when she saw his cock twitching again. He was ready for round three!

**Shepard:** “So what would you like to do next?”

Tali smiled and thought about this.

**Tali:** “Hmm. How about…”

She crawled back onto the bed. She stayed on all fours and pointed her ass at her husband. She gave it a small seductive shake and looked over her shoulder at him.

**Tali:** “How about one of these tight little holes? I want to be fucked in both of them tonight but I’ll let you decide which order!”

Shepard was just fine with that. He placed his hands on Tali’s plump ass, giving it a small squeeze and making her giggle as he considered which hole to fuck first. 

**Shepard:** “I pick…”

He took his cock and pointed it at each hole one by one. He pressed the tip against her pussy, now running like a river from the anticipation. Then he slid it up and touched it to her asshole before sliding it back down to her pussy.

**Shepard:** “I pick…your ass!”

Very swiftly he slid the tip back up from her pussy to her asshole and rammed it in. Tali was expecting her pussy to be first so this caught her by surprise. She yelped in shock but proceeded to scream with delight. She loved his cock in her asshole! And he loved how tight her asshole was! He plowed her doggystyle, thrusting his hips like a piston and causing her new ample bosom to bounce back and forth like two big balloons. Tali’s tongue flopped out as he fucked her, her mind going utterly blank at the sensation. She loved it! She loved it! 

Shepard thrust his hips as hard as he could for as long as he could. But soon he could feel himself getting ready to cum again! When he shot his load in her asshole Tali screamed so loud that the windows vibrated. Shepard removed his cock and Tali collapsed, panting contently. That was number three! Just one more to match the record. And Tali knew how she wanted to do it.

It was her turn to decide how they would fuck. She asked Shepard to lie on the bed this time. He did so, his head resting on his hands and smiling as Tali crawled on top of him. She smiled lovingly at him as she positioned herself above his cock. She reached down and took hold of his dick. It was still rock hard even after all that! She held it upright and positioned herself directly above it. Before she did anything, she looked at her husband and smiled. He smiled back. No words were needed. They knew how much they loved each other. And now they were going to show it with their bodies!

Tali pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy and thrust her hips down. With a loud squelch his cock went balls deep on the first thrust. Both of them grunted loudly at the sensation. She placed her hands on his stomach for support and lifted herself up before thrusting back down, fucking him cowgirl style. 

She moaned and panted as she fucked her husband, making sure her bouncing tits were clearly visible to him. His eyes were as big as golf balls as he watched her newly enlarged bosom dance around in front of his eyes. Before long he reached up and grabbed them, needing to feel their new size and softness for himself. He squeezed them gently at first and then hard. Tali moaned louder as he felt her nipples through the nighty’s thin fabric. Her pushy gushed with her juices with each thrust now, her arousal magnified by both the cock inside her and Shepard’s fondling. 

**Tali:** “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum, John!” 

**Shepard:** “So am I, Tali! So am I! Let’s cum together!”

Tali thrust her hips as hard and fast as she could. 

**Tali:** “Cumming! Cumming!! CUMMIIIIIIINNGG!!!” 

They both came at the same time. Both screamed loudly as Shepard’s cum filled her womb and her own cum poured from her body. Tali collapsed from exhaustion, falling forward onto her husband so her soft tits were pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his cock still her pussy. Tali pressed her face against his chest. Shepard’s scent…was incredible. And now she could enjoy it any time she wanted without the need for air filters! No more would some mask separate them. Not for sex. Not for even a kiss…

She lifted her head and looked at her love. Shepard’s expression practically glowed as he smiled at her. She leaned forward and gave him kiss. 

When they were done Tali removed his cock and rolled over, plopping down onto the bed next to him. That was Shepard’s fourth ejaculation. That was the record. It was an incredible evening so far already. Tali was satisfied enough to stop now if Shepard wished. But did he? 

Of course not. 

Lying next to her, Shepard gazed lovingly at his wife. Slowly his eyes drifted down to her newly enhanced bosom and he got an idea. Something they could do now but couldn’t really before. He got up and stood on Tali’s side of the bed. He held out his cock for her, still plenty hard, and made a surprising new request.

**Shepard:** “What to try a boobjob?”

Tali trembled with excitement. A boobjob! She always wanted to try a boobjob! But her tits before were too small to do a proper one. Not anymore!

She quickly got up and slid off the cum-stained nightgown. She removed the shoulder straps and let it slide off her body. With the nightgown now in a heap around her feet, Tali stood completely naked in front of her husband for the first time. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in for another kiss, making sure to press her tits against him when she did. 

Slowly she dropped to her knees, keeping her boobs pressed against his body as she did so. They ran down his chest and stomach until coming to their final destination. Tali gave her breasts a brief fondle before spreading them wide for Shepard. He took his cock and placed it between her boobs. She closed them and enveloped his thick cock in her bosom. 

**Tali:** “Oooooooooohhhh……”

It was a completely new experience! All this warmth and energy…sandwiched between her tits…

Slowly she began moving her tits, massaging them against his cock to get him excited. It didn’t take much. Very quickly she could feel his cock growing even harder and twitch between her boobs. She pressed against her boobs harder and moved them even faster.

**Shepard:** “So soft…so soft…”

His eyes glazed over as he became lost in the pleasure of Tali’s first boobjob. Though it was her first time, she was doing it incredibly well! She pressed on her tits and moved them up and down and around. Seeing how excited Shepard was getting, she tilted her head down and stuck out her tongue. Every time the tip of his cock poked out from between her breasts, she gave it a small lick. His cock twitched so hard each time she did that.

Shepard wanted this boobjob to go on forever. He did his best to hold himself back and not cum too soon. No way was he going to let this end prematurely! This pleased Tali but she also took it as a challenge. She would make him cum no matter what! Tightly she wrapped her breasts around his member and began to move her whole upper body, using her knees and hips to move herself up and down so she could really massage his entire length. 

**Tali:** “Cum, John! Cum as much as you want! Let it all out!” 

He couldn’t take it any longer! It felt so damn good! He was cumming! He was going to cum! 

The tip of his cock poked out from between her tits again. Tali tilted her head to give it another lick. But before she could touch it, he came. The record was broken! Shepard came five times in one night! And thanks to all his built up energy this one was as big as the first! 

A lot of the cum shot into Tali’s open mouth and down her throat. More covered her face and the rest rained down on her tits. Her boobs and hands quickly became covered in delicious, white-hot cum. When Tali released Shepard’s cock she immediately went to work trying to lick up as much as she could. 

First she smeared more of his cum all over her chest and breasts to really smother herself in his scent. Then slowly she licked her fingers clean, followed by something surprising. Her boobs were big enough now that she could lick them directly. Smiling seductively up at Shepard, she held up her boobs to her mouth and licked the cum from her own nipples. She swirled her tongue around the tip and down her breasts in a circular fashion, licking up as much as she could. When she couldn’t stretch them any further she used her hands to scoop up the remaining cum. 

She closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as she savored the last few drops. This evening truly was the dream of dreams! It just couldn’t get any better. 

**Tali:** “John…that was…!”

She opened her eyes as she began to speak and her voice quickly trailed off. The evening was about to get better. 

Shepard had already cum five times. Their record was broken. But this did not satisfy him! He was going to set the bar even higher! Vigorously he was stroking his cock, making it hard once again and the tip pointed right at Tali’s face. Immediately Tali could feel her cum running down her legs. She was going to get a facial! A cum facial! She was going to taste even more of his delicious semen!

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She held up her hands and cupped them beneath her chin. She remained perfectly still, not wanting to risk Shepard trying to hit a moving target and missing. She did not want to miss a single drop!

Shepard grunted and smiled lecherously as he jerked off harder and faster. He was impressed at his own stamina this evening! He wasn’t sure if he would make it to five times! But he did and to his great surprise he found himself still with an incredible amount of energy! Seeing his wife like this filled him with a vigor he had never experienced before! No way would he waste it.

**Shepard:** “Get ready, Tali! Here it comes!”

Tali’s entire body trembled in anticipation as Shepard’s hand moved so fast she could barely see it. 

Faster…and faster…and faster!

**Shepard:** “CUMMING!!!”

**Tali:** “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

Glorious cum rained down on her face. Ample amounts of it covered her forehead and eyes. A lot of it got stuck in her hair and dripped down to her ears. Her nose was covered and filled with his scent. A lot poured into her mouth again and the rest dripped down her chin and into her palms.

Tali’s eyes rolled back into her head and she panted like a dog, her mind drowning in as much pleasure as her face was covered in cum. As she felt the cum begin to leak off her face she quickly came to and lapped it all up. 

Shepard watched her go with a smile. When she had cleaned herself of everything except bits of cum stuck to her hair, she also made sure to lick the last of the cum off the tip of his cock. And to their mutual surprise, his cock grew hard again and twitched. Could he…possibly keep going?!

Tali glanced up at her husband in shock. Shepard glanced back in the same fashion. Then they both smiled. 

**Tali:** “So what do you say, my love? Do you want to keep pushing our record even higher? Or did you…want to stop and have some dinner first?”

Slowly Shepard turned his head to the bedroom door. The tasty aroma of the roast Tali had cooked wafted into the room. He took a deep breath and his mouth began to water. That sure smelled like one delicious meal! Must have taken Tali all day to prepare.

…Almost a shame it would go untouched until tomorrow…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
